


If You Give a Junk a Brownie (Interplanetary Sounds)

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Star Gazing, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Aubrey and Emily lay out in the grass gazing at the stars when Emily learns that stars, do in fact, make noise
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	If You Give a Junk a Brownie (Interplanetary Sounds)

“Aubrey?”

“Yes, Em?”

“I can hear the fucking stars.”

Aubrey just chuckled, continuing to run her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. They had laid out a blanket on the grass behind the Bella’s house to get away from all the noise inside, Aubrey sitting so that Emily could lay her head in her lap. The Bellas were always good at being loud, even in such a small group.

Worlds was only a couple weeks away, and Amy thought it would be a good idea to throw a little party to celebrate. She and Beca took the money the Bellas pooled together to purchase an unholy amount of booze. Chloe, with a generous donation from Stacie, spent most of the day baking pot brownies as well. The same pot brownies that Emily couldn’t resist.

Luckily, Aubrey had the next day off and could join in on the fun. She never drank much, only a drink or two, but she always enjoyed seeing the Bellas get absolutely shitfaced. There was nothing quite like watching Beca struggle to make Chloe and Stacie keep their clothes on. It also gave her a reason to monitor her girlfriend, who always said the most interesting stuff while she was high.

“They sound like drums,” Emily added. “Like really deep bass drums.”

“Babe, that’s just the music inside,” Aubrey explained.

“Oh, right.”

The disappointment that washed over the brunette’s face was not something that Aubrey had wanted to see. A disappointed Emily looked like a kicked puppy.

“They do make noise though, the stars.”

Her heart melted at the way Emily’s face lit up with wide eyes and a dopey smile.

“They do?”

Aubrey pulled out her phone and quickly searched for a YouTube video she knew high Emily would love. She was so easily distracted when she was any form of intoxicated.

“Everything in our solar system does, the sun, the planets, everything.”

She handed her phone to Emily and let her listen to the various noises of the solar system with little comments after each one.

“Oh my god, Aubrey, the sun is a microwave. Or a lightsaber. I need to find my lightsaber so we can have a lightsaber battle.”

“Mercury is a cryptid confirmed. It sounds like a giant rock monster that guards an underwater temple.”

“Holy _shit_ Venus is so cursed we are never going there. Plus, they have so much acid there, Aubrey, we’d die.”

“How do we not hear Earth’s noise? We’re literally right here.”

She rolled out of Aubrey’s lap, landing face first on the ground and letting out a string of curses, before pressing her ear to the ground.

“Earth doesn’t sound like that.”

“That’s because you can’t hear the electromagnetic vibrations here.”

“The what?”

Aubrey picked up her phone that Emily discarded and paused the video so that she wouldn’t miss the other five planets and Pluto (she refused to call Pluto a planet despite the fact it was still a planet in her heart). She didn’t really know how any of that worked, she just remembered seeing that video somewhere and Emily was high enough not to question whether it was true or not.

“Electromagnetic vibrations. They’re all just kind of lost in the vacuum of space, you can’t hear them here. People make too much noise.”

Emily shrugged and laid back down in Aubrey’s lap.

“Sounds about right to me.”

She took the phone back from Aubrey and continued watching the video, placing Aubrey’s free hand on her head so that Aubrey would keep playing with her hair.

“Mars sounds just like the barren wasteland it is. Fuck you, Mars.”

“That’s what god sounds like. Aubrey, I’m pretty sure Jupiter is actually just god in disguise.”

“Saturn is so… angry? It sounds like you before you have coffee in the morning, some eldritch horror rising from the shadows.”

Aubrey stopped running her fingers through Emily’s hair and the brunette let out a whine. She raised an eyebrow at the girl on her lap.

“Don’t stop. Your fingers feel so nice.”

“There are 170,000 words in the English language that are currently being used in the world today and you pick those specifically to use in that sentence?” Aubrey teased.

“You know what I mean. I’m just high and dumb right now and only know, like, ten whole words.”

Aubrey smiled and bent down to kiss her girlfriend on the forehead.

“I know, I just love giving you a hard time.”

When she started playing with Emily’s hair again, the brunette melted into her touch. Normal Emily was already clingy, but high Emily was even more so, and Aubrey secretly loved it.

“Why is Uranus so fucking windy? Ha, if someone has gas you can just tell them ‘hey ur-anus is a little windy today.’”

High Emily also had the humor of an eight-year-old boy.

“Oh, Neptune sounds like a really quiet night on the beach!”

Emily put the phone down and sat up to kiss Aubrey on the cheek.

“I’d love a quiet night on the beach with you. I think it’d be really romantic, and your hair would look so good in the moonlight on the beach. It looks so good in the moonlight right now.”

“That would be nice. Maybe I’ll take you once you win Worlds.”

Emily frowned at the statement.

“Don’t you mean when _we_ win Worlds?”

She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, fearing that she said too much. She couldn’t remember if Aubrey already knew about their big plan yet or not. Thinking about it now, she couldn’t really remember what day it was to gauge when Worlds was happening either.

“Did you know about that already?” Emily whispered like it was some big secret.

Aubrey nodded.

“I’ve known for about two weeks now.”

Emily let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Okay, good, because Beca would have killed me.”

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes, staring up at the stars together like they’d originally planned to do. It wasn’t often that they got time alone together with Emily working on her schoolwork and Aubrey running the retreat. They always cherished their time together.

“I don’t think I tell you how beautiful you are enough,” Emily said, breaking the silence. She looked at Aubrey with loving eyes. “Like, dude, you’re so pretty.”

Aubrey smiled and thanked whatever being was out there that it was too dark for Emily to see the blush spreading across her face. Lovey, ranting, high Emily was new.

“See? Your smile is literally flawless. Everything about you is just so perfect it makes my chest hurt to think about. I just want to lay in bed with you and never let you go.”

“We could go lay in bed right now if you want. It sounds like the party is starting to die down anyway.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Aubrey helped Emily stand up before bending down to get the blanket that they’d brought with them. She led Emily to the door, opening the door for her girlfriend and stepping in after her. She couldn’t wait to fall asleep curled up with Emily in her arms.


End file.
